Each year, a staggering number of traffic accidents are caused by distracted drivers. Oftentimes, drivers interact with communication devices (e.g., mobile phones) while driving a vehicle, for example, to access various applications such as text messaging, media content sharing, and/or internet browsing. A few conventional mobile applications (apps) or hardware modules are designed to disable the mobile device's interaction with user by using inputs from a car's onboard diagnostic system connection (e.g., OBD2). These apps are limited to a small number of new vehicles that are equipped with an ignition disable feature. Other conventional mobile apps are not centrally regulated and can be easily disabled by a driver, for example, by a manual override instruction input via a keypad/touchscreen of the mobile device.